


Ladder off camera!

by softyeolloey



Category: EXO (Band), Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Blowjobs, ChanBaek - Freeform, Chanyeol Is A Tease, Chanyeol is buff, Cheesy, Cuddles, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, My First Fanfic, Porn with Feelings, Seho if you squint, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, attempt on writing, based on a Chanbaek edit, both are horny, crappy humor, lovemaking, my writing style changed within hours, they are in love, travel the world on EXO‘s ladder, unnecessary dialogues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 18:57:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18079064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softyeolloey/pseuds/softyeolloey
Summary: Baekhyun sneaks out of his room once the cameras are off to visit his boyfriend...(Based on a Chanbaek edit)





	Ladder off camera!

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy this is my first attempt on writing fanfiction because ladder and a certain Chanbaek edit inspired me~~  
> I kinda mixed certain events from ladder although they occured on different days but I guess it’s alright since it’s only fiction xD  
> I usually draw EXO fanart so if you’re interested feel free to look at it, I‘m @softyeolloey on Twitter and Instagram!
> 
> Also disclaimer: English isn’t my first language so I apologize for any mistakes in advance! >__<
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy this "little“ fic!

Fuck.

He sat straight up in his bed, heart beating rapidly and body heavily sweating.  
His tank top clung uncomfortably to his chest and a few strands of hair sticked onto his forehead because of the sweat.  
The air in general was rather humid.

God damn it, Baekhyun.  
This fucker must have turned on the heater again because he was freezing although he has a warm and fluffy blanket, as well as a whole Chanyeol to keep him warm.

He puffed his cheeks and threw his half of the blanket on top of his peacefully sleeping boyfriend so he'd be warm but Chanyeol could turn off the damn heater.

But wait.  
There's no Baekhyun under the blanket sleeping next to him?  
He then realized the foreign surroundings, not the cozy bedroom at home with the big king sized bed being the center of the room and the small desk and the big cushioned leather desk chair in the corner.  
Instead of guitars leaned against the wall, framed pictures of his family, friends and boyfriend decorating the wall, there were big potted plants, a marble sink and abstract tropical flower canvases.

Then he remembered where he actually was:  
He was in Kaohsiung in his per ladder won big single bedroom because he travelled there with the other Exo members to film for their new reality show.

That also explains the humid air and why it's so warm in his room.  
They're in Taiwan and his body isn't used to the summerly temperatures since it's under 0 degrees in Seoul.  
No heater turned on and no Baekhyun beside him.  
But wasn't he with him last night?

Then he recalled the occurrences...

——————————————————————————

He remembered that Baekhyun washed up and pretended to go to sleep just so he could snuck out of his own room as soon as the cameras were off to go over to Chanyeol's room instead.  
They sneakily checked out eachothers rooms before when they investigated the entire vacation bungalow and decided it would be best to meet in this room, since it's just Sehun's room that is the room below, not the living room in which all the other members slept.

(A/N: I know that Baekhyun's room is the one above Sehun's but we're gonna act like it's the other way round for the sake of fanfiction)

 

Baekhyun didn't even turn on a single light on his way from the first floor of the first bungalow to the first floor of the second bungalow where Chanyeol's room was.

Of course the taller had a small heart attack once two hands grabbed his waist from behind and a familiar voice lowly whispered "Hi" into his ear while he was busy unpacking his suitcase on the floor.

„Gosh Baek I knew you were coming over sooner or later but I atleast expected you to silently knock on the door, you fucking ninja!"

Baekhyun chuckled and ruffled Chanyeol's hair to ease the frown on his face.  
„Well the door wasn't exactly closed and I thought this was a super duper secret surprise visit?"  
He wiggled his eyebrows.

Chanyeol turned around, an eyebrow raised, to properly look at his boyfriend but the words he wanted to say got stuck in his throat instead.  
Baekhyun wore a beige sleeping robe, his hands were on his cocked hips, while one of his smooth legs partially peaked out of the robe.  
Strands of his soft hair kept on falling into his sleepy but anticipating eyes while a soft smile decorated his lips.

It was only his new sleeping wear but Chanyeol thought that he looked extremely stunning.  
Not that he didn't look stunning otherwise, Chanyeol always downright adores him.  
But maybe the effect intensified because he wasn't able to fully show his affection for Baekhyun while being filmed by a 30+ person film and production team the entire day, since SM has to hide their relationship.

Chanyeol didn't realize that at this point he was just staring at Baekhyun until the ladder spoke up:  
„Cat got your tongue Park? Well I guess that means the visit was a good surprise although you knew about it."  
He patted Chanyeol's shoulders.

Chanyeol quickly shook his head to get out of his day dream like state and licked his lips.

Baekhyun scanned the room with his eyes, whispered „I hope all your cameras are out and your microphone isn't attached to your shirt..." before lowering himself down straight onto the lap of the still on the floor sitting Chanyeol, while facing the younger.

„Hi."

„Hi!"

They both chuckled and then leaned in for the first sweet kiss of that day.

„I missed you although you were right beside me all day long...", Chanyeol contently sighed as he layed his head down on Baekhyun's shoulders and happily nuzzled his nose into the crook of Baekhyun's neck.

„I missed you too and thank god we finally just have time for the two of us."

Baekhyun tightened his hold around the gentle giant and raised his hand to run it through his soft brown locks.

„Your hair is getting too long Chanyeollie, you can basically tuck it behind your ear."

„I kno!", he replied, voice muffled by the skin of Baekhyun's neck.

„Speaking of hair, I was thinking of getting a perm once my hair is as long as yours, it's been a while since my stylist curled my hair and I kinda liked the look, so why not keep it for a longer time?"

Chanyeol looked up again, examined Baekhyun's head with a serious face, eyebrows critically knitted in concentration, until his lips turned into a smile:  
„You will look good no matter which hairstyle Hyunee." Then he pecked his cute button nose.

Baekhyun snorted: „Not every hairstyle looks good on me, just quickly reminding you of the Wolf era when my hair was curly but the bangs! The fucking bangs were too short uuugh..."

„...who of us didn't look awful during the Wolf era?"

„Yeah right? Chogiwhatthefuck was going on??"

„Omg Baek you didn't."  
Chanyeol's face was expressionless.

Baekhyun just smirked.

„Chogiwhy are we even a couple?", Chanyeol replied after a short silence.

Baekhyun looked at him in disbelief and smacked his arm hard.

Chanyeol's eyes widened in fake anger and he hauled off, once again only pretending to hit Baekhyun because he could never actually smack him back.

Baekhyun quickly got up to run away, Chanyeol following shortly after to chase him through the big bedroom.

Baekhyun thought it was a good idea to take a short cut by rolling over the big king sized bed  but Chanyeol took the opportunity to trap Baekhyun's body between the mattress and his own.

The impact of Chanyeol's larger form on top of him knocked the air out of his lungs.

„Game Over~~", Chanyeol singsanged in the tune of Psycho right into his ear, breath tickling the sensitive body part.

Baekhyun whined and tried to desperately free himself out of Chanyeol's grip but he was so much stronger compared to a few years ago that Baekhyun had to give in, Chanyeol triumphantly pinning his wrists beside his head.

Both of them were slightly panting and it took them a while to realize in what kind of situation they were, the fact that Baekhyun's robe was slowly but surely coming undone from running around just added fuel to the fire.

It took only a short glance and in one swift move, Baekhyun had freed his wrists and used his hands to pull Chanyeol's head down for a passionate kiss.

Their lips eagerly met and soon their hands started to roam from their necks down eachothers bodies.

Chanyeol sneakily slipped one of his hands inside of Baekhyun's robe and began to gently caress his torso.  
Baekhyun's breath hitched because he knew exactly where this was going, he actually just came over to cuddle and talk but it seems like Chanyeol had other plans.  
He couldn't deny that a part of him kind of wanted to provoke those plans.

When the ladder began planting hot and open mouthed kisses on his neck, he couldn't help but let out a pleasured sigh.

„Chanyeollah~ we can't, not here..."

He might have said that, but the tent forming in his boxers told otherwise.  
It's just been a good while since they've done anything more intimate, so his body craving for Chanyeol's touch simply betrayed him.

He pulled Chanyeol's head up for more kisses, before his mouth could travel somewhere else, a little more southern.

...sounds like a good idea but Chanyeol took this opportunity to grind their hips together.

Both let out a breathy moan against eachothers lips in unison, the friction just right on their growing hard ons.

„Ah- are the cameras really turned off?", Baekhyun asked one last time while his eyes quickly roamed and scanned the room.  
„...we don't want an unintentional sex tape, do we? I mean I wouldn't mind having it on my phone but not on Okusu's cameras..."

Chanyeol had a smug grin plastered on his face as he leaned down to sensually lick a stripe from Baekhyun's collarbones up to the shell of his ear, while his hands slowly removed the robe from the smaller's shoulders.

At this point they were both provoking the other, the sexual tension becoming unbearable to hold back.

„Wanting to go all the way tonight Hyunee? Wow so eager~~", Chanyeol's low and aroused voice grumbled into his ear.  
His breathing already tickled Baekhyun's sensitive skin but as he started nibbling his earlobe, Baekhyun's entire body shivered in anticipation.

„Oh and yes, I checked twice whether they're properly turned off...I kinda expected this.", he gestured between their heated but still semi clothed bodies.

That was all it took for the dam to break, every remaining piece of self control was gone.  
They didn't care about the fact that this wasn't their private vacation or honeymoon when they could have fun whenever they wanted to, no this was actually a business trip!  
It may seems like a fun healing trip for Exo but if you consider that they're at the same time filming for a reality show which is meant for their fans, it is a business trip.  
Not a serious one, since they can be themselves, but at the same time the reality show doesn't show the whole reality.  
...which in this case is that the nations boyfriend and the genius idol are dating and probably usually extremely horny for eachother.

I mean the fans do get to see that the two of  them are clingy and inseparable bfs - but in the meaning of best friends not boyfriends.  
Concerning the two of them, the shippers are on the right track for once, making it complicated for SM to hide their relationship.  
But it's also not like Chanyeol tried hard to hide where he got the inspiration for his love songs from anyway...

So If they'd be honest, more than half of the fandom wouldn't even be surprised when they'd come out as a couple one day, but there still are creepy overly obsessive fans who would be furious that their oppa is off the market, as well as jealous homophobes who would use this opportunity to destroy their careers.

Better some self restraint and excitement of a secret love than risking too much.  
They've already been forced to break up by their company and had to fake a dating scandal once but that only made them stronger and in conclusion their undying love grew into something that is absolutely undestroyable.  
6 long years have passed and they're still the same.

 

„Naw I can not only feel your boner press into my thigh but also your heart almost beating out of your ribcage Yeollie.", Baekhyun chuckled while slowly entangling his arms from the sleeves of his robe, to cup Chanyeol's cute and squishy face in his hands.

„This would actually sound cute, not coming out of your filthy mouth but yes, I'm excited, nervous or however you want to call it, when I'm with you Hyunee.", he shyly bit his lower lip and stared straight into Baekhyun's soul, eyes sparkling with true fondness and love.

The butterflies in Baekhyun's tummy started to fly loopings and he couldn't believe how he's still so utterly in love after all those years. Heart always beating fast, longing for the other...  
Seems like something like soulmates is really existing and Chanyeol and Baekhyun definitely were soulmates.

Chanyeol's face still in his pretty hands, he gently pulled him down, thumbs caressing his squishy baby cheeks, as Baekhyun first kissed his forehead, nose and then his lips.  
Both of them smiled into the kiss as Chanyeol's hands returned to Baekhyun's waist and they started to slowly make out

After a while they pulled apart to catch their breaths, eyes never leaving the others as if he had hung the moon, the stars and even the sun in the sky.

 

„I love you.", Chanyeol softly blurted out.

 

Baekhyun didn't answer at first and just stared at him before his lips curled into the brightest smile, only meant for Chanyeol, and he pulled Chanyeol down on top of him to cuddle him to death.

He tenderly swayed their entangled bodies from side to as he nuzzled his nose into the crook of Chanyeol's neck.

„I love you so much too!", Baekhyun whispered.

Then they faced again, love hazed eyes meeting.

„Now please make love to me.", the smaller added while he avoided Chanyeol's gaze and the color of his cheeks turned into a soft pink.

Chanyeol gently squeezed his waist:

„As you wish Jagi~"

Both of them were incredibly hard but they wanted to take it slow.  
Chanyeol planted one last kiss on Baekhyun's lips before he stripped out of his tank top and yanked it in a random corner of the room.

Baekhyun bit his lips, his eyes ate his boyfriend's trained body right up and his hands immediately started to roam over Chanyeol's toned chest, his abs and his buff arms to squeeze the muscles.  
He felt the strong muscles contract under his fingertips because Chanyeol leaned down to cherish his entire neck and chest with hot kisses.  
The arousal in his nether regions intensified with each kiss so as suddenly Chanyeol's wet tongue flicked his errect nipple, he couldn't help but let out a surprised, high pitched moan.

Chanyeol smirked against the rosy buds, Baekhyun's moans like music to his ears, encouraging him to go further.  
He took turns on sucking the right and the left nipple as his hands slowly creeped down Baekhyun's sides, inch by inch getting closer to his v-line where the robe was fixed in a losely tied knot.

As Baekhyun groaned and his hands entangled in Chanyeol's hair, he finally lost it and slowly opened the knot, anticipation bubbling up inside both men.

As the knot came loose, he slid the fabric down Baekhyun's body only to be instantly greeted by Baekhyun's angrily red and errect cock.

Chanyeol gulped.  
„Y-you didn't put on any underwear?"

Baekhyun, with dilated pupils, flushed cheeks and slightly agape lips looked down at him a mischievous expression decorating his face.

„No, why should I? Does it make you nervous?"

„You fucking tease...well it's a pleasant surprise plus the thought of you walking around in nothing but this robe is pretty hot and arousing..."

To underline his words, he pushed Baekhyun's legs apart and began to kiss his way up Baekhyun's inner thighs, teasingly avoiding getting too close to his private parts.

More and more, Baekhyun became a hot mess under Chanyeol, as he sucked hickey after hickey into the soft and plump flesh of Baekhyun's milky thighs.

„O-oh my god stop teas-"  
But the words got stuck in Baekhyun's throat as his mouth turned into an O-shape and he let out a silent cry.

Chanyeol suddenly started massaging his balls AND sucking on the tip of his dick at the same time.  
Baekhyun wanted to look down and take in the sinful view but he couldn't open his eyes anymore, pleasure too overwhelming as Chanyeol's hot mouth engulfed his complete length.

Maybe he really wanted to give Baekhyun a sneak peak of what he and his non existent gag reflex were capable off and what was going to happen tonight as he had chugged down the entire water bottle in 3 seconds this afternoon without even blinking.  
No gag reflex actually is for the benefit of Baekhyun, so the sensation he was feeling with every fiber of his body right now plus his imagination running wild in his mind turned him on even more.

Chanyeol bobbed his head up and down Baekhyun's length in a steady tempo, meanwhile flicking his tongue around the sensitive veins.

A mix of mumbled praises, Chanyeol's name and moans unconsciously escaped Baekhyun's mouth non stop and the familiar tight feeling in his abdomen slowly built up.

„Please slow down, I'm so close Chanyeol..."  
He managed to choke out.

Chanyeol actually listened for once, not teasing him furthermore so he let go of Baekhyun's dick with a lewd poping sound.

Baekhyun shakily exhaled and dared to open his eyes again only to be greeted with an absolutely innocent looking Chanyeol, as if he hadn't been sucking on his dick like it was candy seconds before.

„You taste delicious~", Chanyeol purred then licked his lips and winked at his boyfriend.

Baekhyun's eyes closed again as he groaned and his now neglected cock twitched heavily.

„Strip."

He strictly demanded from Chanyeol who was still wearing his shorts which didn't do a great job on hiding his enormous bulge.

The younger smirked as he completely got off the bed to put on a real strip show:  
His back faced Baekhyun as he swayed his hips, sensually let his large hands roam all over his body and glanced at Baekhyun over his muscly shoulders.  
He teasingly put his thumbs under the waist band of his shorts and suggestively wiggled his eyebrows before he completely yanked them down in one swift move.

...he still wore boxer shorts underneath.

Baekhyun groaned in frustration once again, Chanyeol had been such a big tease all day long.  
He chuckled as he turned around and flexed his abs and arm muscles, knowing exactly what he was doing to his boyfriend.

„Focus on me." Chanyeol demanded in a low and dominant voice, his lust filled eyes directly looking into Baekhyun's.

At this rate, Baekhyun had to hold himself back from just jumping Chanyeol right then and there, his last piece of patience slowly slipping away.

They didn't break eye contact and Chanyeol bit his lips as he finally let his fingers wander down his torso, down to his precome soaked underwear.

His fingers stopped shortly before he reached the waistband and a shit eating grin plastered on his face.

And with that, Baekhyun's patience flew out the window as he jumped up to approach Chanyeol, who quickly got rid of his boxers, thick cock now freed and standing proud against his stomach as he waited for the impact of Baekhyun's body on his.

Shortly after Baekhyun's legs wrapped around Chanyeol's torso and his hands slipped down to Baekhyun's plump and round ass for support, as they bumped into the wall behind them.  
Their lips met in a hot open mouthed kiss and their tongues fought a battle of dominance.

They just stood there for a while, heavily making out, dicks rubbing against eachother and moaning into one anothers mouth.

Then Chanyeol turned them around to lean Baekhyun against the wall as one of his hands slipped lower to circle a finger around Baekhyun's pulsating entrance.

As mentioned before, they haven't done it for a while so Baekhyun's entrance was tightly shut, not letting Chanyeol slip one thick finger in.

„You brought lube?", Baekhyun asked, his pupils blown to the maximum.

Chanyeol nodded into a kiss and maneuvered them back onto the bed.  
He fiddled through his vanity bag before triumphantly holding up a small shiny bottle.

„Spread your legs Hyunee.", he whispered, kissed Baekhyun's temple one last time before coating his fingers with the clear substance.

He circled Baekhyun's rim before slowly slipping the first finger, carefully pushing it in and out and shortly after, Chanyeol added a second finger to which the smaller quickly adjusted.

Chanyeol kept on slowly fingering him and waited for the discomfort to completely disappear from Baekhyun's face, before he leaned in to kiss him and at the same time scissor him open.

Soon the third finger followed and Baekhyun shamelessly moaned when one of Chanyeol's fingers accidentally grazed his prostate.

„Please Yeol I want you...", Baekhyun sighed after a while, fingers clutching Chanyeol's back tight.

 

Chanyeol pulled his fingers out of him, trickled and spread a good amount of lube on his own erection before returning between Baekhyun's marked thighs to line his dick up with his entrance.

Chanyeol soothingly kissed his forehead as his dick slowly and inch by inch got sucked up by Baekhyun's gaping hole.

„Baby you're so tight...", Chanyeol groaned once his balls aligned with Baekhyun's asscheeks and the smaller's walls didn't stop uncontrollably clenching around him.

They stayed like this for a while, panting and adjusting to the overwhelming yet familiar feeling. After all it's been a while since they last had the chance to make love.

„You can move now.", Baekhyun whispered as he looked up into Chanyeol's eyes, encouragingly squeezing his sides.

Chanyeol started off with a slow and unsteady pace, savoring every second of this bodily reunion with his lover.  
He picked up the pace but never really thrusted inside Baekhyun hard and fast.  
He was moaning and mewling under him anyway, the angle he moved in and out of him just right.

„Gosh you feel so good inside me aah!", Baekhyun moaned in pure pleasure.

He once again struggled so much to keep his eyes open to take in the sight his boyfriend was; muscles tensing as Chanyeol thrusted up into him and beads of sweat forming on his forehead, slowly rolling down his toned Adonis like body.  
Truly a sight to behold.

„I love you so much Yeol, you're the best~"

His boyfriend's praises made Chanyeol incredibly proud as well as it turned him on even more, he literally had a hard time holding himself back from just fucking Baekhyun senseless.  
He also looked extremely erotic writhing in the sheets, entire body flushed and face scrunched up in pleasure as he moans out his name like a prayer.

Tonight was a special night and he just wanted to coddle and cherish Baekhyun's body the way he deserved to, his pleasure being Chanyeol's priority. After all he also had to make it up to him for all the teasing.

He massaged the smaller's sides and sucked on his sensitive neck, being careful not to leave a mark.  
The make up noonas would be furious if they'd have to try covering up the purple bruises on Baekhyun's neck once again as well as no one should know that he had snuck out of his room just to spent quality time with his boyfriend.

It didn't take them an awful lot longer to slowly approach their climaxes due to their soft lovemaking, the feelings being to intense after their sexual hiatus.

„Yeol I'm getting close, please move faster~", Baekhyun whimpered.

„Your wish is my command~", Chanyeol replied before he almost completed pulled out just to thrust hard and deep back in, directly hitting Baekhyun's prostate.

„OH MY GOD CHANYEOL!!", he literally screamed as he threw his head back and clung onto Chanyeol's back for dear life.

Chanyeol took this as a sign to just dead on aim for his boyfriend's prostate, making both of them moan and groan in pleasure.

A few more thrusts and Chanyeol growled into Baekhyun's ear:  
„I'm close...I'm coming...!"  
He passionately continued kissing him before releasing his hot semen into his boyfriend's body with a guttural moan.

The feeling of getting filled and Chanyeol's pleasure struck face pushed Baekhyun over the edge as well and he came hard and untouched, moaning out Chanyeol's name as he messily spilled his load onto his own torso.

His clenching hole completely milked Chanyeol dry, both of them panting and trying to catch their breaths after their mindblowing orgasms.

Chanyeol quickly reached for a towel on the bed to wipe most of Baekhyun's cum away before collapsing onto him so they could stay like this for a while, dick still inside his ass so his own sperm wouldn't leak out onto the bed.

„Jesus Christ, that was one of the best sexy times we've ever had!", Baekhyun said, exhaustion as well as great satisfaction present in his voice.

„Couldn't agree more, you should wear robes more, you look very desirable in them.", Chanyeol chuckled and planted a kiss on Baekhyun's flushed chest.

„Does that mean I don't look desirable in other clothes?", he asked back in a teasing tone.

„No no, you could wear a potato sack and I'd still want to bang you~", Chanyeol smirked dreamily and gently sucked on Baekhyun's neck again, drawing a mewl out of the oversensitive man beneath him.

„Now that's super sexy, lemme try that once we're back home.", Baekhyun snorted as he combed the hair away from Chanyeol's forehead and kissed his scalp.

They stayed like this for a while, drowsily petting eachother's hair or drawing random patterns on the others skin.

After sex cuddles were something the two lovers valued a lot and they couldn't even remember one time when they hadn't floated in their little bubble of post orgasmic bliss and cuddles.

When Baekhyun noticed that Chanyeol became more silent and his eyes slowly fluttered close, he gently shook him to get up and take a shower together.  
He only replied with a soft „five more minutes..." before closing his big eyes again, trying to shuffle even closer to Baekhyun.

He wanted to coo at Chanyeol's adorable babyish behaviour although he had been like his personal wet dream sex god minutes before and his dick was still stuffed up Baekhyun's ass.

„Come on big baby, get up, you're becoming heavy."

Chanyeol groaned, sleepily rubbing his eyes before sitting up and pulling Baekhyun in his lap.

„Alright let's not make a mess here...", he groggily mumbled as he lifted Baekhyun up and maneuvered the two of them into the bathroom.

Thank god the showers were as big as everything else in the bungalows so they comfortably fit inside and still had a lot of space left.  
Chanyeol slowly pulled his dick out and put Baekhyun back down as soon as they were inside the shower.  
A decent amount of cum dribbled down onto the tiles and disappeared into the drain.

They washed eachother's hair in a comfortable silence, another small and loving gesture between the two of them.

Chanyeol helped Baekhyun to rinse the rest cum out of him and gently massaged the slightly sore flesh there.

Baekhyun whimpered:  
„You aren't supposed to finger me again Park..."

„Ooops sorry I thought it's soothing the ache."  
He shot him an apologetic smile since it really wasn't his intention for once.

„It's fine, it's fine, just stop before I get hard again...", Baekhyun mumbled and gave him a few pecs on the mouth, Chanyeol's hands sneaking around his waist to hold him close.

They soon exited the shower, tenderly dried eachother's bodies with a fluffy towel and went back to the bedroom.

Baekhyun immediately flopped down on the right side of the bed.  
He gathered his last strength to put on the robe again before he snuggled deeply into the sheets, not caring about his still damp hair, only waiting for Chanyeol to join him.

The ladder put on his shorts again and air dryed his hair shirtless while Baekhyun watched his every step with half open eyes.

In Baekhyun's opinion life felt extremely domestic in moments like this, watching the love of his life getting ready for bed, of course not without enjoying the view of his broad and muscly shoulders - on which he might has left some scratches - and just feeling completely at peace not having to think about work for once.

The hair dryer was turned off soon and Chanyeol put his Nike tank top on again.  
He ruffled his hair in front of the big mirror then turned off the lights and dived straight into the covers right inside Baekhyun's awaiting arms.

They snuggled as close as possible and held the other tight as if they didn't want to let go.  
Inhaling Baekhyun's sweet scent, Chanyeol quickly started to drift off to sleep again.

„Channie?", Baekhyun softly spoke up.  
„I think we should set an alarm so I can sneak back to my room before the production crew pulls up again..."  
„I've seen that Junmyeon went to Sehun's room as well but no one's suspicious of the two of them since Sehun is afraid of sleeping alone and Junmyeon is the caring leader."

„Also no one exactly forbid them to get too close during group activities so rumors couldn't come up, unlike two other lucky men...", Chanyeol replied with a slightly bitter tone in his voice.

„It's fine Chanyeol, we're fine...", Baekhyun whispered as he tucked Chanyeol's hair behind his cute prominent ears.  
„One day we'll be able to show the world the truth about us and our relationship, but the time hasn't come yet."  
He planted a soft and meaningful kiss on Chanyeol's forehead.

„You know sometimes I'd just like to proudly show off to the world that you're mine just like every other couple out there..."  
Chanyeol sounded super small and vulnerable in that moment and he fidgeted with the collar of Baekhyun's robe.

 

„I know exactly what you mean...", Baekhyun sighed.  
„But the only thing that counts is that I love you and you love me and that we're happy Jagi."  
He squeezed Chanyeol tight.

A warm smile spread on Chanyeol's face.  
„You're right, I love you so much and nothing in the entire world can change that because you...you're my angel, my small universe."

„I love you too my big baby."

They exchanged a few kisses that contained all their spoken but also not outspoken feelings.

Afterwards they laid in a comfortable silence and Baekhyun grabbed his iPhone to set up the alarm.  
The clock showed 2:20 am so they still had about 5 hours to cuddle and sleep in eachother's arms before Baekhyun had to return to his own room. Unnoticed.

In the end they contently fell asleep in eachother's arms, the funny, eventful and also exhausting day finally knocking them out.

 

————————————————————————————

 

It was 7:30 am in the morning, the shrill iPhone alarm startling Baekhyun out of his peaceful slumber.

He groaned as he smashed the snooze button.  
He sat up and stared into the void, his mind still clouded with sleep.

Surprisingly, Chanyeol didn't wake up from the loud alarm clock so he was still sound asleep, soft snores leaving his lips from time to time.

Baekhyun sighed as he threw his part of the blanket on top of the sleeping giant to get up and leave.

He put one last peck on Chanyeol's temple before he left, closing every door behind him as silent as possible.

 

————————————————————————————

 

He had almost reached his room again, only a few steps away from making his small visit to Chanyeol's room completely unnoticed by anyone when he heard a muffled cough from behind.

He froze on the spot and slowly turned around.

„Hey hey good morning, don't worry it's just me!"

A wave of relief washed over him as he identified the voice behind him as Sehun's.

„Ooof, good morning to you too. Oh lord you almost gave me a heart attack Sehun!", Baekhyun hissed at the Maknae as he completely turned around.

Sehun climbed up the stairs until he stood right beside Baekhyun.  
„Sneaking out of your room to visit your hubby... Jongdae owns me 50.000 won now, he bet you wouldn't dare because of the cameras." Sehun snickered, his eyes turning into small crescents.

Baekhyun wanted to counter that Sehun also let Suho in his room but kept quiet instead.

„You really out there betting on that?"  
Baekhyun raised a brow at him in disbelief.

„...well I also wanted to bet that you two would end up fucking but the others told me I was crazy...well look who's been right all along!" Sehun triumphantly crossed his arms and looked down at him.

Baekhyun just huffed, flicked the Maknae's forehead and stomped up the rest of the stairs before he could notice the embarrassed blush creeping up his neck.

„Amazing brothers I have there, making bets on my decisions to their own behalf!"

„I love you too hyung! Oh and you slightly limp!" Sehun shouted after him visibly amused.

The last thing Sehun saw was Baekhyun's middle finger disappearing behind the wall.

————————————————————————————

 

During breakfast, Chanyeol and Baekhyun acted like nothing had happened the previous night.

Their eyes crossed once, a loving glint hidden behind the facade, before Baekhyun went outside to have breakfast with Junmyeon and Sehun.

Of course Junmyeon had to tease Sehun for being such a baby for not being able to sleep alone but also feeling too shy to sleep next to him again after a long time.

Sehun protested against him and said that he felt slightly molested by Junmyeon's grabby hands.

Baekhyun knew that he didn't because he just had a big fat crush on their leader but always denied it.  
Junmyeon himself, with a really high percentage, also had the probability to have a crush on Sehun but he probably confused it as brotherly love paired with his protective instinct.

Baekhyun just awkwardly laughed about their little banter, slightly relieved that Junmyeon didn't hear what had been going on inside the room above him.  
He'd definitely not react as chill and teasing as Sehun did because he as the leader carried a certain responsibility for everyone.

 

After they had finished their meals, all of the members gathered in the garden to play a little game.

Baekhyun and Minseok were the last ones to join and as Baekhyun approached the group, Minseok curiously looked at him and pointed at his robe.

From the corner of his eyes, Baekhyun could see Chanyeol's totally mortified expression because he expected Baekhyun to wear nothing beneath.

Baekhyun smirked and raised the corners of his robe.  
Chanyeol's face paled and became expressionless as he averted to look into Baekhyun's direction.

But he jolted out of his state of shock when he heard Minseok's boisterous laugh:

Baekhyun wore shorts under the robe which covered every single hickey Chanyeol has left on his thighs.

Chanyeol let out a sigh of relief and Baekhyun let his robe fall back down.  
Their gazes met and Baekhyun winked at him all flirty before he walked over to his seat and the members started the morning game together.


End file.
